Pencive Pencil
by Mikaa
Summary: Learn of Mia's shady past. Garret/Mia R&R! Flames are welcome!
1. Dear Diary

Pensive Pencil  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Before I get started, the title is from an essay I wrote in English 4, and there is a reason that I'm calling this "Pensive Pencil." Oh, and I do not own anything of Nintendo or Camelot except a little cartridge called Golden Sun, a NES, two GBAs, an E-Reader.........  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I haven't written to you in a long time. Ever since my parent's died... Anyway, I've just met three of the nicest men in my life: Ivan, a young blond with telepathy, Issac, a boy my age and seemingly nice personallity, and Garret, the firey strong one. These three men helped me through the lighthouse when Alex and some other people lit it. I cannot believe he had the audacity to do such a thing! He knew that lighting the lighthouse was not what we were here for!  
  
Anyway, about my companions, Ivan is a well meaning young lad, who has very polite manners, and always seems to know what to say when it's right. I only hope he doesn't read my mind... I cannot bear to let anyone know what happened... But I digress.  
  
Issac is also polite, but seems distracted, as if something is on his mind. I'd ask Ivan, but that would violate my belief of privacy. Issac is as nice as they come, but I still wish that he'd let me know what's bothering him...  
  
Garret is an enigma. He is a stunning example of all brawn and no brains; he constantly forgets things, and even more frequently stuffs his face full of food. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he ate six times hsi normal weight. And for some wierd reason, he's very handsom...  
  
Diary, I have a serious problem, one that you don't know about. I enjoy the company of these men, Garret especially, but there is something that you should know, and something that I need to get out into the open.  
  
When I was twelve, my mother was mauled to death by a pack of bears while returning from the lighthouse. My father, who was an intelligent man, went mad, and became a drunk. When I turned thirteen, he began the beatings. He would constantly hit me over and over, and one time he... forced me. As soon as I became fourteen, I ran away to the cave near the edge of town. The next day, he was found dead, by the same bears that killed mom. I then went to the sanctuary and began training to be a healer, never wanting such a thing to happen to any one else.  
  
But Diary, how will I tell these men with whom I travel? Tell them that I was beaten and rapped by my own father? How do I tell them this? Will they still like me if they know?  
  
Will Garret think less of me if I tell him? Can I trust him with this?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting next to the fire they had set up, Garret stared into nothingness. How was he going to tell her his feelings? Sure, he'd known Jenna a long time, but so had Issac. And now this Mia had come into his life...  
  
Gerret glanced over his shoulder as Mia walked towards him, her brilliant blue robes glowing as the fires reflected off of them. Her beautiful skin shined as she stared at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. *How could such a beautiful and intelligent creature love me?*  
  
Sitting down next to him, Mia placed her head on his shoulder, and simply stared at the fire. Confused and content, Garret stared as well.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This was my first crack at anything related to an Angst, and I appreciate any input or ideas. Flames are welcome, and are expected, since the Garret/Mia couple is rare...  
  
Read And Review (And this means you!) 


	2. Burning Desires

Pensive Pencil  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - Burning Desires  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garret stared out at the barren wasteland, pondering what the new day would bring. Beyond the cliff upon which he stood loomed the path that would lead towards the town of Kalay, Ivan's place of birth (NOTE - It was stated that Ivan was *not* born in Kalay, but the group doesn't know this...). After killing the monstrous Manticore that attacked them in a cave, they were all looking forward to a little rest.  
  
*Except me...*  
  
Ever since that night at the fire, he simply couldn't stop thinking about her. Sure, before he thought of her many times a day; but now he could only think of her. If he thought of anyone besides her, his side would hurt, as if the notion of being without her was lethal.  
  
And she nearly killed him.  
  
True, it wasn't her choice. The Manticore had stabbed her arm with it's giant stinger, and nearly killed her had he not closed it's mouth with his sword. Just seeing her lying there, poison flowing through her angelic white veins almost made him cry in anguish. He went all out, throwing every herb and remedy that they carried to save her from her death... and in doing so, saved himself.  
  
He barely remembered Ivan and Issac's face when they saw him healing the goddess from Imil. Shock and suprise couldn't even begin to describe their looks. Why they were surprised was no mystery; they thought that he had a crush on Jenna. But he knew better. Jenna, despite flirting at him, really loved Issac. It was no contest. She loved Issac, and Issac loved her.  
  
Turning as steps sounded behind his head, Garret saw the goddess approach him. Her gorgeous blue garments had been trashed by the Manticore, and barely survived his hands as he tried to learn sewing to fix them. Her hair was not tied, as it normally was, but instead free-flowing, the breeze brushing her braids against her smooth face. Quizical blue eyes looked at him, wondering something.  
  
At a loss for words, he stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"Ivan told me what you did yesterday, Garret." Her voice even sounded like that of an angel.  
  
He still stared at her, words failing him...  
  
"Why?"  
  
She seemed to be puzzled at his actions. Why should she?  
  
"B..b...bec..I...l..lov..y..ou..." he stammared.  
  
She seemed to be even more surprised than a few minutes ago. *Why is she surprised? Doesn't she know my feelings? Does she reciprocate them...?*  
  
"I... Did..n't know, Garret... I thought you..."  
  
"Liked Jenna? No, that's Issac. I had a crush on her, but then I met you..."  
  
"How can you love me? You don't even know me. Who I really am... What happened..." And with that, she ran back to camp.  
  
Garret stared after her, completely frozen with shock.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe that Garret could do something like that. I didn't know he liked me! But how can he love a creature like me? How can he? How can anyone? Diary, I worry that my feelings are interfearing with my duty to the Mercury Clan. But what can I do? He claims to like me, and I like him, but how can anyone like me?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This was a little differient than I originally planned, but only your input will tell. Read and Review, as Flames are welcome. Heck, any input or criticism is valued to an author!  
  
Crap! almost forgot the stupid disclaimer! I do not own Golden Sun, Nintendo, or Camelot, although I *do* own the sketches to my "Cube Boy"... 


	3. Freezing Facts

Pensive Pencil  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 - Freezing Facts  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting in the VIP quarters of the ship, Mia stared out the porthole at the sloshing waves. So tranquil, so at ease, so peaceful... Not at all like her life. For years, she tried to shake her mind free of her father, but couldn't help but remember him whenever she saw Garret. What did he do to trigger such horrible memmories?  
  
Simple.  
  
She loved him.  
  
True, her love for her father turned to hate, and he mistreated her, but did she really love and hate Garret? Surely not. Garret was sweet and caring; not at all like her father. So what did this fiery man have to make her worried?  
  
He was a man.  
  
Could all her fears be nothing? Sure, her father had loved her up to her mother's death, but that still didn't excuse her feelings of hate. The first time... the times after... his demise...  
  
Shaking her head, Mia tried to clear her head as she curled up on the bed, wishing that the evil memories would leave her alone...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garret sat at the mess table, pondering his encounter with Mia back before they entered Kalay. What did she mean, "How can you love me?" I know I love her. With every fiber and blood from my body! What could have happened to make her so... depressed?  
  
Garret couldn't begin to believe that she hated him. If he didn't know better, when he told her his feelings, she seemed to be pleased. But how could she seem so... distant...?  
  
He considered asking Ivan, but that would cause even more problems. Ivan would know his feelings, her feelings, and why she was troubled. And if he knew, what's to say that Issac wouldn't find out?  
  
Gathering two biscits, he strolled towards his quarters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia chuckled dryly to herself. Jumping off of the boat into the churning waves with monsters waiting to pounce seemed an easy way to end her suffering. Then again, how could Imil live with the shame of their prized Mercury Adept killing herself? *Doubtfull that they even would care. After what my father did...*  
  
"Mia...?"  
  
Whirling around, Mia saw Garret staring at her, a mixed expression on his face.  
  
"What are you doing in my room, Garret?!"  
  
"Your room? Mia, you choose to sleep in the room two doors down, remember?"  
  
Could she have been so distracted that she did just that? Could her feelings be clouding her actions?  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll leave you now..."  
  
He shut the door behind him, and gestured that she stay where she sat. "Mia, you seem upset, and I care too much to see you upset. Tell me, no matter how bad, ugly, or horrible it is, please?"  
  
As he sat next to her, Mia burst into tears, and buried her face into a surprised Garret's chest. She felt his hands wrap around her back, and for the next hour, they sat silently.  
  
"G..G...Gar..ret, what I'.m going to tel..l you is not to leave... this room, OK?"  
  
Garret nodded, staring directly into her eyes.  
  
And she told him of her parents, of the hurt, the sadness, and how her father went mad... and what he did...  
  
After she finished her story, she wiped her eyes. "If you hate me, I'll understand. I mean, how could anyone lo..."  
  
And then he kissed her.  
  
She never saw it coming. And she felt a burden lifted, and her feelings surging upwards.  
  
"Mia, I know that your past was disturbing, but that's what it is: the past. This is now, and I love you."  
  
Taken aback by his words, Mia stared into his ruby eyes. "I.. love you too..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Sniff* That was a sappy ending (at least to me), so Read and Review, I need input, durnit! Heck, Launch the Flame of Death! Oh, wait, no! Not... Meteor! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh.................  
  
CruD! Why don't people believe that I don't own Golden Sun! 


	4. End of Suffering

Pensive Pencil  
********************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 4 - End of Suffering  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Mia sighed as she stood next to Garret, who held her hand. It had been some time since the death of the Fusion Dragon, and even longer since the Doom Dragon "died." It had taken nearly two months in that time to get home, and in that time Garret had proposed to her. Six months ago, she would have thought it to be a cruel joke. But after he saved her from the Fusion Dragon's maw and the Doom Dragon's grip, Mia finally realized that she loved him more than she herself admitted.  
  
And as soon as he proposed, Issac and Jenna tied the knot, finally ending the long seperation between them. And Felix even asked Sheba for a date...  
  
She looked back on their journey, at her fears, at the night at the camp, at the edge of the cliff, at on the boat... She was glad she had met such a man, who loved her for who she was. And Garret wasn't just a big, blunderig oaf, either...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sitting on the bench outside of his house, Garret stared at the stars. Not one of them was as blue or as beautiful as his soulmate. He thought of the time he proposed to her, and how he thought that she wouldn't accept...  
  
Next door, voices could be heard as a fight ensued. Apparently, Dora, Issac's mom, found out that they were engaged. *Wouldn't want to be Issac right now...*  
  
Footsteps behind him told him that a gentle figue walked behind him. He didn't need to turn to see that it was Mia, in her traditional robes.  
  
"May I?"  
  
Sitting next to him, they stared into the stars, her head on his shoulder, his head on hers, and hand in hand, rings on fingers...  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
End of Story  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Whew! That took alot outta me! After confessions on the boat, I decided to end this little story, although some of it will appear again in "Love Line," which parralels with it, but not entirely (IE - will Jenna and Issac ever get together?? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!)  
  
Anyway, thanks to the following for their input and reviews!  
  
Alex - the first review for this story!  
  
Warlord Royal Swordsman - I tried to find the Abyss, but couldn't find it. Please let me know!  
  
and last but not least...  
  
RAIN CHILD! Thanks for reviewing each chapter as they came! And yes, I am writing a Jenna/Issac, but you know this...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
